Puppetmon
Puppetmon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. He has the mentality of a spoiled brat and a fiery temper: having fun and playing games is all he wants to do, but the kind of games he plays involve death and destruction; even his toys are capable of inflicting pain on people. Puppetmon has no real concept of friendship, only thinking that people should do what he tells them. In fact, most of his henchmen stay with him only because they fear death. In Japan, he was named Pinnochimon, after Pinnochio. Puppetmon's weapon of choice is the Bullet Hammer, a giant mallet he carries. Abilities Modeled after a marionette, Puppetmon can use his strings to control people, making him the puppeteer. Attacks * Puppet Pummel * Wires Choking * Drill Nose * Flying Cross Cutter Appearances Digimon Adventure Puppetmon is the smallest of the Dark Masters (consisting of himself, Machinedramon, MetalSeadramon, and Piedmon) and the only Dark Master to last longer than any of the others during their ruling period. During the time the DigiDestined were fighting Myotismon in Tokyo, the Dark Masters took over the Digital World and warped it into Spiral Mountain, with Puppetmon ruling over the forest. Unlike the other Dark Masters, Puppetmon played with the children and did not take them seriously. In fact, he kidnapped T.K. and forced him into a game of hide and seek (and destroy), with Puppetmon seeking and using a gun to make the game "more fun". Fortunately T.K. managed to tick off Puppetmon by calling him boring and asked if he could meet some of Puppetmon's friends. Puppetmon tried to make excuses but ran off, saying he'd bring a friend back. Puppetmon then hastily - and created a friend of wood and junk. But when he brought it back for T.K. to see, the boy had escaped but not before destroying Puppetmon's playroom. While Puppetmon attempted to get revenge on the DigiDestined for his playroom being destroyed, Cherrymon managed to use the memories of Matt to convince the boy to turn on Tai, which made Puppetmon all too eager to watch WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon duke it out but the presence of a mysterious being ruined that plan. After the DigiDestined went their separate ways, Tai and his group decided to take the battle with Puppetmon to his mansion. By the time Puppetmon made it back, the DigiDestined used Puppetmon's cannon against him. Puppetmon fought the kids with some RedVeggiemon head on and lost his hammer and winning edge. In a desperate move, Puppetmon used his power to bring his mansion to life to attack the DigiDestined long enough for him to escape. He then found MetalGarurumon. He tried to use his strings to control him but his demands were not met. Matt came and explained to Puppetmon that no-one would listen to him because no-one was his friend. Hearing that made the marionette angrily charge them head on. MetalGarurumon fatally blasted him at point-blank range, which caused the mansion to collapse. As he lay dying, Puppetmon finally realized he never could have beaten the kids because he lacked what they had: true friendship. And with that he died. Puppetmon's henchmen are: * Kiwimon * Blossomon * Cherrymon * Mushroomon * Deramon * RedVeggiemon * Floramon * Garbagemon Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family